Generally speaking image-based data entry, including optical character recognition and barcode scanning, and image-based sensing for process control and security, for example, are subject to limitations imposed by the quality of the input image. While each application will have different sensitivity to the input image quality, common image quality issues include blur, insufficient illumination, and insufficient resolution. In order to reduce blur in poorly-illuminated photographs, optical image stabilization (OIS) is an increasingly common feature of mobile phone cameras.
High resolution image sensors are useful in consistently getting quality images. However, the inclusion of high resolution sensors in a camera increases the cost of the camera and is not always necessary for the imaging application.
Therefore, a need exists for a lower cost, flexible solution for obtaining high resolution images on demand, without the cost of a high resolution sensor.